rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Port/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Peter_Port,_cap.png|Peter Port's silhouette during the ending credits. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Miscellaneous Dancey fancey beacon staff.png|Port dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview1.png V3 preview2.png Merchandise Port Card.png|Port from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Manga Manga 15, Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Port.jpg|Port and Oobleck in the manga adaption. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 9.png|Port at the front of his class. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1274.png Screenshots - World of Remnant Grimm Wor3 00015.png Wor3 00016.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse GE_Port_updated.png|Port's voice icon in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse Screenshots - Volume 1 The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden_5427.png|Hello, and welcome to Grimm 101 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6240.png|Port, lecturing the class 1109 The Badge and The Burden_6571.png|Port, hitting on Yang 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_7928.png|"Artist" depiction of Professor Poop Port 1109 The Badge and The Burden_9219.png|"Well, then, let's find out!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden_9315.png|"Step forward, and face your opponent!" The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01453.png|Release the beast! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_01829.png|Professor Port commenting on Weiss' battle strategy 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_02357.png| "Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_05636.png|"Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_06079.png|Orly Weiss...? 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2_07004.png| "I've believed in Professor Ozpin for many years, and the man's never once led me astray!" Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00979.png|The Beacon Academy professors standing side-by-side A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00002.png|I can feel my brain cells dying V2 03 00003.png V2_03_00004.png|It was THIS big! Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00001.png|What's up with airline food, Port? Breach port on airship.png|We're here, watch your step. port und oobleck.png|You know, when I said I couldn't wait to go hunting, I did not mean for you to bring the hunt home. fighting together.png|It is still appreciated, though. Portoobleckglynda.png|We should do that again some other day. Screenshots - Volume 3 Round One V3e1 11.png V3e1 12.png V3e1 17.png|Port explains the tournament. V3e1 18.png V3e1 19.png V3e1 20.png V3e1 21.png V3e1 22.png V3e1 23.png New Challengers... V3 02 00059.png|Tonights big story: Cosplayers V3 02 00107.png|"What you said is stupid" Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00068.png Fall V3 0600030.png V3 0600031.png V3 0600056.png|"Cut the cameras!" PvP V3 09 00083.png V3 09 00084.png V3 09 00118.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00074.png V3 10 00076.png|"One final match, Barty! Place your bets!" End of the Beginning V3 12 00019.png V3 12 00020.png Screenshots - Volume 4 Family V4 04 00026.png V4 04 00027.png V4 04 00029.png V4 04 00030.png V4 04 00031.png V4 04 00032.png V4 04 00033.png V4 04 00035.png V4 04 00036.png V4 04 00038.png V4 04 00041.png V4 04 00042.png V4 04 00043.png V4 04 00044.png V4 04 00046.png V4 04 00047.png V4 04 00048.png V4 04 00052.png Oob and Port outside house.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Peter Port Images